A muggle game?
by xxamaxx
Summary: The golden trio and Ginny get stuck in the Slytherin castle, with Voldemort and Draco They play truth or dare. PARODY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Pairings- Hinny, Romione, mentions of Nuna  
><strong>

**And of course, somewhat of Drapple and Draco-Astoria **

**Summary- The Golden Trio along with Ginny sneak out of the Borrow and end up at Voldemort's hideout, the four along with Voldemort and Draco get trapped in Salazar Slytherin's dungeons. With no magic. What do they do until someone comes and lets them out? well, play Truth or Dare! **

Mischief Managed

"We can't Harry! I'm telling you, we'll get caught!" Ron yelled/whispered.

"We will _not!"_

Just then the door opened revealing, Hermione Granger.

"Everyone's asleep, we can leave now."

"What? Hermione you agree with this!?" Ron yelled

"_Keep it down Weasley!" _Harry hissed, the last thing they needed was someone waking up.

"Ron, I've explained this to you before," Hermione started sitting down on Ron's bed, "The order won't tell us anything."

"So that doesn't mean we should sneak out and what? Just imagine it! Three underage Gryffindors waltzing into _Salazar Slytherin's castle _to have a civil chat with the dark lord eh?"

"Not a civil chat. A highly dangerous and bloody duel." Harry corrected lightly.

"Ron, why are you so scared? You would've agreed to this in a few seconds on any other day." Hermione asked.

"Why am I so- don't you get it! What if we're not back before mum wakes up! Actually...We won't even get into the living room before mum wakes."

"It hurts that you doubt me." Harry said in a mocked- hurt voice.

"Harry's right, the invisibility cloak. It'll be easy."

"_Easy? _Mum will kill us!"

"No, but you'll wish she killed you though." harry corrected again in the same casual tone.

Ron glared at Harry, as Hermione said, "We've got to hurry though."

"Let's go now. Hermione do you have everything?"

"Yep." She lifted up her arm, with had a beaded bag attached to her arm.

Ron bit his bottom lip, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Alright..." Ron said hesitantly.

"Good." Hermione said brightly. "Let's go shall we."

The trio quietly went down the stairs, avoiding all the creaks and shaky ones. Ron kept glancing nervously behind them, until they were out the front door.

"What are you three doing?" A voice split through the quiet atmosphere like a knife.

Ginny Weasley stood in fornt of them, an eyebrow arched and arms crossed.

"Erm...What are _you _doing out here?" Harry asked.

''Fresh air, your turn."

"We're...Going...We needed air too." Hermione said unconvincingly.

Ginny snorted quietly. "Sureeee, you guys are going to Voldemort's hideout aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Ron demanded.

Ginny smirked, "I didn't, but now I do."

"You won't tell right?"

"Maybe...If I can come."

"No way! No baby sisters allowed." Ron said.

"I am NOT a baby, and I'll tell mum."

"You wouldn't." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't know if I did if you left."

"It's dangerous."

"It wasn't dangerous when you were 15." Ginny pointed out.

"That...Fine, but...You have to stay-"

"Yeah yeah, You act like I haven't done this before."

"Ginny-"

"Let's go." She squealed.

Ron muttered swears under his breath and they all apperated away- Ginny holding onto Hermione.

"Wait!" Ginny gasped as she fell forwards, "You-You have to be 17 to..."

"Anti-tracking spell. We can use magic too." Harry said

"What about me?" Ginny frowned, if she was here she needed to defend herself.

"Right. Gimme your wand please." Hermione said holding out her hand expectantly. Ginny complied, and Hermione waved her own wand over it, muttering some spell Ginny didn't know.

"There, now you can use magic whenever and wherever." Ginny stared at her wand in shock, when did they find this spell? She voiced her thoughts and felt slightly offended when Ron laughed.

"Come one Ginny, this is Hermione, we found it in the restricted section of the school library, near the end, did you two noticed the farther back we went, the weirder the spells?'' He directed that question to the other two.

"Yeah, useful shit though." Harry said ignoring disapproving look at his language.

A high-pitch howl brought them back to their surroundings. Hermione squeaked slightly in shock.

They where in a large space, the snow covered ground was brown and dirty, there were trees everywhere. Leave-less, tree trucks, some had their bark chipped off.

A big castle was a short walk away.

"Easily concealed eh?" Harry muttered, it seemed pretty stupid to have a hideout right in the most obvious place.

Hermione shook her head, "It's a founder's home, it's unplottable, and this is the last place anyone would think Lord Voldemort is."

"How'd we find it?" Ginny said.

"Because Harry knew exactly where we had to go, and what the place looks like."

''You'd think this place had an anti-apperation ward." Ron said

''Maybe we're outside the ward?" Harry replied

"Obviously." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else another howl come from somewhere in the distance.

"Wasn't that a werewof howl?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah." Hermione confirmed looking pale.

"B-But it's isn't even a full-full moon, and won't be for weeks!" Ron said in a squeaky voice.

"Maybe we should go..." Harry pointed out, looking at Slytherin's castle.

"Yeah...Yeah." The four all walked towards the castle, they hid behind a large bush, now they could see the castle better.

There were large black gates, and it looked like something out of the midevil times, the castle stood tall, it was-unsurprisingly- green. Emerald green, glittering under the moon, the front doors were pitch black, they were as tall as the trees, the door knob was a silver snake, and there were red rubies around the door.

"Alright." Hermione started in a whisper, "We'll all get under the cloak and go in."

"Or we can just walk through the doors." In fact, harry was already walking towards the door.

"Harry! No, we need a- come back Ron! Ginny?" Hermione sighed, she got up and followed them.

"Right Should we knock?" Ron said once they reached the doors.

Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'are you that stupid'. "_open.'' _he hissed in parsletounge.

''Parsletounge?" Ginny asked, "Will that work?"

"I don't know."

But it did work, the door opened.

They all took are their wands and walked in, Hermione still thought they should have a plan.

"YO RIDDLE!" Harry yelled.

'''Yo'? Harry you're British, not a new yorker!" Hermione scolded.**( A.N. New york 4 life tho)**

Harry ignored that, just as Tom emerged from a corner.

"What the hell- Is that your plan?"

"Naa, I don't have a plan, just winging it- as usual."

"That's...The stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"So is the dark lord getting beat by a 14 year old." Ron muttered.

Voldemort glared at him. "Does dumbledore know you're here."

"Hell no, if he did would we be here?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

Voldemort rolled his snakelike eyes and waved his wand, and then...

They were all in the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was quietly cleaning up blood.<p>

Yes, blood.

Bella had just finished with the latest prisoner.

This one was particularly bloody.

There was no one left now.

And, Draco was assigned to clean it. _Oh Joy!_

He had taken the new corpse out to the back, and threw away the bones that were left from months ago- save for three- Nagini likes to play with the bones.

He had finished scrubbing the walls of the blood that had splattered, but the damn blood won't come off the floor.

He had just decided to give up and start tomorrow when...A group of people fell from the ceiling. Draco jumped back accidentally kicking the wooden block keeping the door open.

Causing...

The door to close

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**CLIFFE  
><strong>

**Was this rushed?**

**I feel like this was rushed...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Sorry this is late! I had a lot of homework I put off 'till last minute.**

Draco screamed out as he fell and screamed again when he saw Voldemort.

"You idiot Malfoy!" Voldemort hissed to the cowering teen.

Then he remembered that he was locked in a prison cell...With Gryffindors, a stupid servant, and the first person on his kill list...He also couldn't use magic.

There were groans of pain from the others but he didn't acknowledge them, out of the coner of his eye he saw Harry Potter helping the red head girl up. And The other weasel rubbing his arm, the mudblood looked terrified.

"What the hell?" Ron muttered.

"What happened?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Yo...We're trapped in a room with Lord Voldemort and a _Malfoy!" _Ginny stated.

Lord Voldemort was puzzled...Did the red head just say 'Malfoy' as though it was the worst thing ever...Even though LORD EFFING VOLDEMORT was in the goddamn room.

"Why the hell are you suck a damn klutz Malfoy...Why the hell did you lock us down here Riddle?" Harry said glaring at Voldemort.

"I hadn't meant to fall!" Malfoy defended himself. "You lot just popped up."

"This is all your fault Potter!" Voldemort sneered.

"What- My fault. it was your bloody spell!"

"_I _wasn't suppose to come here!"

"Well obviously, you messed up." Harry rolled his eyes.

Voldemort scowled, 'cheeky sarcastic idiotic brat'

"Whatever, can we get out of here?" Hermione said annoyed, she was tired.

"The bars will not open unless someone outside is opening it." Voldemort said glaring.

"_Open?" _

"What- Did you just-" Voldemort looked at the teen who had just attempted _parsletounge?_

"Yeah, I'm parsletounge. Didn't you know?"

"No actually...Did _you _know?" Voldemort looked at Draco...Or looked menacingly at Draco.

Said person gulped and backed up, his back hitting the bars. "Um...Well, my lord...I assumed that...That you-you knew?" He stuttered out.

"You assumed wrong." Voldemort hissed.

"'My lord'? You're a death eater! _I Told You!" _Harry smirked looking at Ron and Hermione.

"But-But surely... He hasn't even...Even finished school yet. You wouldn't recruit a 16 year old right ?" Hermione got out shocked.

Voldemort hissed under his breath and glared at the mudblood, but before he could hiss an insult the brat said;

"He's desperate Hermione, Tom would take however he'd get."

"I am NOT desperate!" Voldemort hissed dangerously.

"Lose the hiss Tom, doesn't suit you." Harry said seriously. Ron sniggered openly though Draco tried to stifle it.

"Doesn't suit me? What?" His he could use magic...

"Guys..." Ginny started. "If no one can open the door-"

"Bars, Open the bars." Hermione corrected automatically.

"Then we're stuck here unless someone does." Ginny finished ignoring Hermione.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before...

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M SUCK IN A COLD BLOODY ROOM FILLED WITH GRYFFINDORS, BLOOD TRAITORS, A MUBLOOD, AND MY ENEMY WHO WON'T DIE? NOT TO MENTION MY IDIOTIC SLAVE WHO CAN'T EVEN TIE HIS OWN SHOES? THIS IS MADNESS! COMPLETE AND UTTER MADNESS! I DEMAND TO GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! I WILL NOT BE SUBJECT TO THIS HORRORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Lord Voldemort screamed, the word 'horror' echoing off the empty grey walls.

"Jeez Tom, chill, it's not my fall you can't kill me. You're just weak." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I"M WEAK? YOU IDIOT BOY-"

"Shut up Riddle, you're giving me a head ache."

''I think I prefer the hissing, it's less loud." Ron muttered wincing.

"_I'm bored_!" Came a voice from Ron's right. Ginny Weasley was laying on her back, her legs up against the wall, her feet turning from side to side.

"What do you suppose we do, we're trapped in a prison cell with Malfoy and Lord Voldmeort." Hermione said annoyed taking out a book.

'You _dare _speak my name? You filthy-"

"Hermione, why'd you bring a book?" Ron asked quirking his eyebrows

"Wow Herman." Draco snorted.

"Hush up Malloy."

The two glowered at each other from a distance.

"I know!" Ginny shouted, remaining her position.

"What do you know?" Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Lots, but I know what we can do..." She paused dramatically.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She squealed rolling sideways until her knees were tucked under her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG HEYYYYY**

**I'm writing chapter 3 now, **

"OMG RIDDLE STHU!" Harry yelled as Ron rolled around the floor hands covering his ears while whimpering.

Lord Voldemort ran around the grey room bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"What does 'omg' and 'sthu' mean?"

"?Como se dice 'Omg' y 'sthu' en ingles?" Harry asked...in Spanish. (A.n. Forgive my terrible attempt)

"What the hell did you just say?"Voldemort had stopped running and screaming and was now staring at Harry like he lost his mind.

"How do you say Oh my god and shut the hell up in English." Harry translated.

"Wait- omg is oh my god and sthu is shut the hell up? Why didn't you just say so?"

"Well, in muggle school they teach you a different language, and I've actually learned Spanish, I've been _dying _to try it." Harry shrugged.

"Pity you didn't actually die-" Lord Voldemort started but was cut off...By a MUDBLOOD!

Hermione face palmed, "For the hundredth time Harry, we live in England, not America."

"America is the land of the free!" Ron screamed jumping up. and started singing in the most obnoxious voice. "'_O SAY CAN YOU SEE-" _

''SHUT UP RONALD!" Honestly, can we PLEASE play truth or dare?" Ginny said in a loud voice glaring.

"I suppose." Hermione sighed.

"How do we play?" Draco asked.

Everyone-even Voldemort- looked at Draco like he was crazy.

"You don't know how to play truth or dare?" Ron asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"No. What does it matter?"

"Omg." Ginny shook her head slowly.

"You have never lived." Harry said sighing sdaly.

"You have never faced the truth or humiliation." Hermione continued.

"Even I've played it before." Voldemort said, his snake eyes grew wider...as wide as it_ could_ go anyways.

"EWWW BAD MENTAL IMAGES!" Harry screamed shutting his eyes.

"What?" Voldemort asked defenselessly.

"Every time we play truth or dare we each end up doing something..._Inappropriate. _I do NOT need to think about THAt and YOU!" Everyone in the room shuddered. Bad images indeed.

"I don't think I want to play anymore." Draco said hesitantly.

"Shut up, don't be a baby." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Rules are simple, we all get in a circle and if a person picks truth, then answer a question truthfully, if you pick dare, then you have to do a dare." Hermione explained.

"Okay, let's play." Draco shrugged.

'Seriously?" Ron blanched.

"Yes. I wanna play."

"Oh...Okay, get in a circle everyone." Ginny said, still in shock.

"I refuse to take part in this." Voldemort stated.

"Fine." harry rolled his eyes, and everyone seemed to have the same idea he had. They formed a circle by Voldemort.

(Harry, Voldemort, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny)

Voldemort scowled at them, "I said I'm not playing."

''Too bad, and this is wizard truth or dare, so no one can quite." Harry smirked at Voldemort's horrified look.

"And no one can lie, and they have to complete the dare." Hermione continued.

Draco now looked like he wanted to back out.

"Well, let's play." Ginny grinned evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahem... I do not own.**

I just started a fandom account ^.^

follow me **Chocolate_frogs_**... and my real account **amma_124**

yes, I'm that person now.

Sorry.

"Ginny, you go first, this was your idea." Hermione reasoned.

"It'll be a pleasure." She smirked and looked at Harry. "Truth or dare." she asked innocently.

"Um... Truth."

Ginny sighed dramatically. "Lame." She muttered. "Would you go out with me, if so, Why?"

"Hell Yeah I'll date you! I mean have you SEEN yourself! Not only looks but, you're funny, smart, down-to-earth, fiery, and you don't have an obsession with me- anymore that is."

"I TOLD YOU!" Hermione yelled, but Harry and Ginny were know snogging.

Like, SNOGGING! Ginny had threw herself at him, and now they were snogging...Intensely, and sloppily...They were also feeling each other.

Ron was covering his ears and closing his eyes tight, shaking his head quickly. Hermione was looking at the scene with an odd mix of happiness and disgust, Draco just didn't care and was examining his nails in a cheeky manner, Voldemort was thinking...

Harry potter loved this red head! DUDE! HARRY POTTER! HIS ENEMY! LOVED SOMEONE! SHE'S WAS PERFECT BAIT!

"Are you two done?" Hermione cleared her throat

_**5 minutes later**_

"Okay, that is enough!" Hermione half yelled in a stern manner. "Break it up...NOW!"

Harry and Ginny reluctantly pulled apart, both disheveled.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron yelled.

"We're dating now." Ginny beamed happily, she turned back to Harry, "You're a _fantastic _kisser, did you know?" Harry blushed as Ron covered his ears and coward away.

"Honestly, no more kissing alright?" Hermione said glaring at everyone.

Draco and Voldemort looked pleased at this, and Harry and Ginny muttered annoyed 'yes's.

"Harry, it's your turn."

Harry smirked evilly- looking very Slytherin like- "Thomas," Voldemort's permanent glare intensives. "Truth, or dare."

"Dare.'' Voldemort said with little hesitation.

Harry smirked and everyone else sat straighter. "I dare you to scream 'I love muggleborns' at the top of your voice."

Voldemort looked horrified at that.

"It's a dare Riddle, you have to."

"Ahem...You'll-"

"I know, 'You'll pay for thissssssss boy." Harry mimicked tom, he even got the hiss correct!

Voldemort scowled and screamed. "I LOVE MUGGLEBORNS!" The words sounded forced, but he said it...Screamed it.

"Malfoy, truth or dare."

"Um...Truth my lord."

Voldemort muttered something about welps, "Did you really want to join me."

"Of course not."

"HELL YEAH! I TOLD YOU TOM! NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

"Shut the hell up Harry." Ginny said glaring.

"Yes ma'am." Harry obeyed immediately, she was scary...

"What the hell? You're scared of HER, but not ME?!"

"Ginny is scary Tom! She's worse then mum." Ron whispered shuddering.

Hermione pursed her lips in disapproval.

"Um...Should I go now?"

"Yes Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Okay, Weasel, truth or dare?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Truth."

"Aw! When will the dares come?" Draco whined pouting.

"YOU picked truth too!" Ron snapped.

"Hmph, Is it true that you are in love with Potter?"

Harry's head snapped up, horrified and disgusted.

Ron turned red, and looked positivity _disgusted. _

"EWWWW! EW! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Hey!" Harry said in a defensive tone, now more hurt than horrified. "I'm not that bad!"

"I'm into brunettes...And FEMALES!"

Hermione blushed at brunettes. "Then why were you dating Lavender? She's blonde."

"Oh...Erm...Um...Only one truth! Hermione, tr-"

"Dare." Hermione said bored.

"I dare you to list the hottest guys in order that is in this room- _in your head- _then kiss the second one." Ron said, quite proud of himself. Hermione obviously preferred Harry first, so Ron would- he hoped- would be second.

Hermione hesitated before nodded. She leaned over Ginny...to Harry.

Their lips touched, Harry to startled didn't do anything, but Hermione was red.

Ginny had a livid look on her face. "OMG GRANGER! GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Hermione immediately pulled back, but Harry remained shell-locked.

"Sorry! He's the second hottest guy here!"

''Second?" Harry said offended, breaking out of his shock.

"Sorry?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes, teenager's...so Dramatic.

"Ginny truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Voldemort."

"WHAT?" Three people shouted out.

"What? Sorry, it would be funny. And it's a french kiss."

"WHAT?"

"I AM NOT KISSING FORK TONGUE!"

"Fork tongue?" Voldemort repeated.

"Yes."

"It's a dare Weaslette, unless...You're chicken?"

"Na uh. Come on Tom."

"What, but-" Ginny smashed her lips into Voldemort's lipless mouth.

"Unclench your jaw tom." Hermione ordered.

Draco looked disgusted, Ron looked like he was trying to hold in vomit, and Harry wasn't even looking, he had his eyes shut tight, and was covering his ears, like Ron when Harry was kissing Ginny.

After...A long time, (It took a while to get Tom to open)

the two pulled apart, Voldemort held his stomach, grimacing.

"Blach!" Ginny wiped her mouth and spit on the floor, then snogged Harry.

They pulled away panting, "I needed to get that taste out of my mouth."

"ech, Gin, you taste like blood."

They all froze and stared at Tom.

"Voldemort...Why do you drink blood."

"I DON"T! Nigini does! She's my familiar, I- unfortunately- taste, feel and witness everything she does...She bite a rat today."

"So...This is r-rat blood, in my mouth." Ginny and Harry asked horrified.

"Yes."

"EWWW!"

"Oh shut up...Wait! Nagini! Where is she?" Hermione said.

"In the garden i expect."

"Omg! She could get us out of here!"

"Why didn't I think of that! _Nagini!"_

They all waiting with bated breath for a large green snake to come.

"_Yes master- Wait...What the hell are you doing in a prison?"_

If snakes could smirk, Nagini would be.

"_Just get us out!" _

_"Alright." _

She slithered up one bar and used her fang to pick the lock- who knows how.

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" The gryffindors shouted.

Before anymore could say anything else, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were off.

Running down the halls, and up the stairs, to the apperation point.

"See ya Riddle!" Was heard in the distance.

"What the hell-"

Nagini slithered in the cells, her tail knocking against the door...Causing it to close.

"_opps?" _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Well um... This is done.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy was pissed.

Beyond pissed. He was _royally _pissed.

Pansy ditched him for Zabini,and now, Draco Malfoy is probably the ONLY person at Hogwarts without a partner.

Harry and Ginny,

Ron and Hermione,

Pansy and Zabini,

Cho and Roger,

Romilda and some seventh year Gryffindor,

Hell,

Neville and Luna are together!

The worst one is...Crabbe and Goyle!

Draco felt alone.

He needed a girlfriend.

He tried asking Daphne Greengrass out, but she's dating one of the chasers from Slytherin.

'Hmph, I don't need a girlfriend, I have FOOD!' He felt like Ron for saying that but... Food.

Entering the kitchen he made appear in the room of requirement, Draco breath in the scent of fresh made cookies.

Turning around he saw a basket of fruit, apples, pears, and grapes.

But no cookies.

Scowling a bit, he took an apple, and using a small pocket knife- which had just appeared- a peeled off a bit of green skin from the apple.

"Oy! Watch it!" Said a feminine voice.

"Wha- AHHH!" Draco yelped and dropped the apple, as two large green eyes appeared on the apple above the place he cut.

"What the-"

"I'm not an APPLE! I'm a human! I accidentally transfigured myself into an apple."

"Oh...Okay...'Kay?"

"Can you turn me back you freaking idiot!"

"Yes- yes, um...Yeah."

"WHAT THE HELL? Don't just stand there! DO IT!"

With a small jump, Draco muttered the incantation to free this person.

"Ahh that's better!" Looking back up he saw a beautiful girl, but, not any girl...Astoria Greengrass!

"Astoria? What?"

"I told you, and by the way, this is for cutting me." She raised her hand and slapped him across his face!

The sound echo-ed off the walls, and Draco slowly raised his hand to the red hand print on his cheek. Well, that hurt.

"Why'd you do that?!" Draco demanded, but soon saw, that the part he cut was her shirt.

The top part of her green shirt was ripped, showing her the middle of her cleavage, and a red dot on her chest.

He had ripped her clothes and poked her.

"Oh-um...-"

"stop staring.''

"Yes ma'am.

She looked at him, then his lips, and leaned in.

'Does this mean I'm not a loner anymore?' Draco thought.

Now this is done.

and follow these accounts on Instagram Chocolate_frogs_ and amma_124


End file.
